Sailor Ronin Power
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Something Sonic Guido and I worked together on


**Sailor Ronin Power**

I'm not sure what happened, but I woke up in a strange, unusual place.  My room looked different and the pajamas I had on as I got out of my bed were white with black paw prints on them. My bedspread had tiger faces decorated on it. I went to my closet and found a gray blouse with a black bow and black long skirt.  It looked like a private school uniform.  But it was so strange; I didn't go to a private school.  I had already graduated.  How did I get here?

I put on the clothes anyway and left the house, but it wasn't my usual house.  I was heading to a school I never been to, but I was going there as if I had gone there every day.  When I got there, I saw girls dressed just as I was and boys in their school attire.  It was so much like the anime _Sailor Moon._

"How did I get here?" I wondered out loud after leaving the school.

"I was wondering that same thing," said a boy next to me.

"Huh?" I looked to my side and saw Guido, another fellow fanfic writer.  "Guido?  What're doing here?"

"I just woke up here," he replied.  "I swear I've never been here before!"

We pass a traveling circus and an un-happy tiger was sitting inside a cage.  His back was facing us and he was lying down, bored to death, the poor thing.  There were no circus workers around.

"That tiger looks bummed," Guido said.  "I bet it doesn't like being in that cage."

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding.  "I know, let's set him free!"

"Free, how?"

"Well, there's got to be some way." I insisted.  "Come on."  I grabbed him by the arm and we walk up to the tiger's cage.  "Don't worry, fella, we'll get you out."  I opened my bag to see if I had anything to pick the lock with.  "Let me use this nail file."  I took the nail file and jammed it in the lock.  "I dunno if I'm doing this right."

"Let me try," Guido said and took out a dagger from his bag.

"Guido!  Where did you get that?"

Guido looked about as surprised as I did.  "I'm not sure."  He tried picking the lock and when that didn't work, he just cut the chain off.  "Wow.  Tough dagger."

"All right," I opened the gate and got out of the way.  "You're free now.  Run away!"

"Hey, you kids! What do you think you are doing?"  Shouted a voice.  "Stop them!"

"Uh oh!" Guido and I said together, turning on our heels and vanishing down the street.  

"Do you think we've lost 'em?" Guido asked as we turned around the corner.

"Yeah," I said, double-checking.  "Whew…last time I set a circus animal free."

"Let's look around for some clue on why we're here," Guido said.

"Good idea," I said. 

Guido's face looked suddenly anxious.

"What's the matter?"  I queried, raising an eyebrow.

He tried to speak but it came out in just little sputters.

"Guido?"

He pointed behind me and I turned around slowly.  I came face to face with the Siberian Tiger we just set free.  I grew numb, but I somehow felt chills flow down my spine.  Guido and I stood still, hoping the tiger would just go away.  The tiger opened its mouth--I closed my eyes and waited for it to devour me as I wished I hadn't let it go--then, it licked my face.

"Huh?" I muttered.

The tiger walked to Guido and licked his face too.  As Guido and I stood, wiping our faces off with our sleeves, the tiger left.

"Gross!" I screamed.

"At least it didn't make us its dinner," Guido grunted.  

"Yeah…"  I looked at the ground.  Next to my feet was an object.  "Huh, what's this?"  I bent down and picked it up.  It was about a six inches long, orange with black stripes.  There was a black opal the size of a quarter on the top marked with a white paw print claws, extracted.  "Guido, would you suppose?"

"Dude!" He exclaimed.  "It's like a sailor transformation stick!"

A block a way, we heard some noise.

"Hear that?" I asked, holding my hand next to my ear.

"Yeah, come on!" Guido and I followed the noise. It let us to…I couldn't believe it.

"The sailor scouts!" We cried in unison.

The sailor scouts were in a battle with the amazon trio.  I felt something burning on my forehead and I whip my hand to it.

"You okay, Haley?" Guido asked.

"I think so," I mumbled and raised the transformation stick.  "Tiger Power!"  My nails turn orange with black stripes.

{AN: Doesn't that sound so corny?)

The next thing I know, I'm spinning around and I heard the growling of a tiger.  When whatever that _thing_ was over, I turn to see Guido staring at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Haley, you're a sailor scout!"

"I am?" I looked myself over.  He was right.  I was wearing a sailor fuku.  It was that white body suit thingy and white gloves with black bands.  My skirt and front bow was orange.  The back bow, vest and gem inside the bow were black. My boots were pretty cool looking.  They were, well, like tiger boots. I took the tiara off and looked at it.  The gem was a black opal and I put it back on.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.  "Hey, you look different too, Guido."

"How so?"

"Kinda like Tenchi when he puts on that ring," I said.  "And a mix between the Moonlight Knight.  More like, Starlight Knight."

He pulled out his dagger with the star on it.  "Makes sense to me.  You think the sailor scouts could use some help?"

"Yeah!  Let's do it!"

Guido, as the Starlight Knight, tossed a white rose with a silver stem to the ground.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked, looking around.

"Can't be," Mercury said.  "Moonlight Knight?"

Starlight Knight and I, Sailor Tiger jump to the ground.

"Whoa!  Moonlight Knight!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  "You came to save us!"

"Sailor Moon, can't you tell he has a girl with him?"  Mars demanded, "Moonlight Knight, who's the sailor with you?"

"I'm not Moonlight Knight," Starlight Knight corrected, "I'm the Starlight Knight."

"Starlight Knight?" the scouts looked around confused.

"And you've got nothing to worry about," I said, "I'm Sailor Tiger!  TIGER CLAW SLASH!" I rend my hand back and five lasers, extend and scratch the trio, leaving claw marks."

"Awww! My face!" Tigers Eye exclaimed. "My face!"

"Sorry, _Tiger!_" I hissed, and the tiger we have saved bounced in front of me.  "Whoa…now there's a _real Tiger's eye!"_

"STAR FLASH!" Starlight Knight withdrew his dagger and millions of stars flash around. 

"Wow, way to go," Sailor Moon said, "we never saw you do that before, Moonlight Knight!"

"I'm _Star_light Knight!" he shouted.  "STARLIGHT!"

"Hello, Starlight Knight," Sailor Saturn said with a nod, "Thank you for helping us."

"Hello to you too, Sailor Saturn," Starlight Knight bowed.  "And it is my pleasure."

We got to talking about what we were doing there and then something weird happened.  A dark whole opened up and swallowed us up and where sliding through this weird tunnel.

"Now where are we?" I shouted.

"I dunno," Starlight answered, "I kept pinching myself but I still haven't woken up yet!"  
We landed in the middle of nowhere.  There was a nasty stench in the air.  It smelt like blood. We were all out for a moment and then we come to our senses.

"Everyone okay?" I heard Sailor Uranus asked.

"I can't get up," Sailor Moon whined.

"Why does my mother have to be such a whiner?" Sailor Mini Moon wondered out loud.

I pull myself and looked around.  "Oh my gosh, we landed right into a battle field!  Look at this mess!"  There were weapons and vacant armor scattered around.

"Sailor Tiger, you look different," Sailor Mercury said.

"I do?" I looked myself over.  I was no longer in the sailor fuku, but now a strange suit of orange and black armor.  I had a claw-like thing on my left arm and reached my hand to my back and felt something.  I pulled on it and saw a sword, orange with black stripes, an opal in the middle and a long blade.  

"Wicked," I breathed.  "Wow, Starlight Knight, you look the same as I do!"

"Yeah, I think I know where we are now," He said, wearing a cobalt blue armor. He had two katanas.  

"Where?"

"World of the Ronins," he replied.

"Ronins?" the scouts gasped.

"I've never heard such of a place," Sailor Pluto commented.  Mercury immediately typed on her computer and turned her VR visor on.

"It's a different dimension," Guido said.

"More like different cartoon," I whispered to him.

"There's something here," Sailor Mercury said. "I guess some things have survived."

"DESTROY THEM!" Boomed a loud voice and many armor-clad people on horses approached us.  Guido and I stood ready in our new formations.

"SUPERNOVA FLARE!" Guido put his swords together and something like what I saw on the Discover Channel happened.  A huge blast of white flared out to our attackers.

I took out my sword and moved it in a circle.  "EYE OF THE TIGER!" A giant tiger's eye, drawn from my sword's blade, appeared over the bad guys and a red ray of light melted them.

"Wow, I like this," I said, nodding to Guido.

"Who are you?" someone with his face headed by a helmet demanded.

"I am Haley of the Tiger."  I responded defiantly.

"Guido of Supernova."

"Hey, it looks like these guys don't know who to quit," said a deep voice.  It was Kento.

"The ronin warriors!" Guido gasped.  

"Who are you?" Ryo demanded.

"We've already introduced our selves to ghe bad guys," I said.  "I'm not doing it again."

"Now's really not the time anyway," Guido added.  "Let's just take care of these guys first."

"Works for me," Kento said.  "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

"SUPERNOVA FLARE!"

"EYE OF THE TIGER!"

The trio attack destroyed the rest of the oppressors.  We were then able to talk.

"Now, who are you guys?" Ryo demanded.

"And what's your number while we're at it?" Kento asked, getting close to me.  "Aren't you a little hot in that armor?  Heavy, isn't it?"  

"Cut it out, Kento," Sai said, his hand next to his mouth.

"Shut up."  I muttered.

"Shutting up."  Then he turns to Sailor Venus, "Hellloooo."

"We're the sailor scouts," Sailor Moon said.  "And they were Sailor Tiger and Starlight Knight."

"We changed when we came here," I explained.

"We went though some sort of vortex," Guido added.  "I guess we're warriors."

"Yeah," I nodded. "And we beat the crap out of them."  I nodded to the remains of the bad guys.

"We've noticed," Rowen said.  

"There it is again," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Whoa…this is creepy!" Sage exclaimed.

The vortex swallowed us up and dropped at us different dimensions, but I returned back and home and I imagined Guido did too.  "At home.  Well, that was quite an adventure."

****

"That was so much fun!" Guido said.  "Sure beats TV!"

****

"Why are we still here?!" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"Mercury, quick, find a way out!" Venus said.

"I'm trying," Mercury said, "I'm trying!"

"Pluto, can't you get us to the gate of time?" Uranus asked.

"Oh, I want to go home!" Sailor Moon bawled.

****

"Guys?" Sage said, "Where are we?"

"Man, this BLOWS!" Kento roared.

Neither Guido or I GameGirl own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon.  Corny, huh, Guido?  I told you it was going to be corny!


End file.
